


Leaving

by cait mack (bynks)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynks/pseuds/cait%20mack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about leaving something precious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

"I have to leave." He spoke softly as he kissed her on the forehead for the last time. "I'm sorry for all the hurt I've brought you." He said before stepping out through the window. "I'm sorry." He said finally before taking the final step.

The final step for the time he call life. The first step towards the light of eternity. Another cycle that he was sure he would have a better fate. A fate that he had wished for the same for his sister. She deserve to be here more. Yet he knows her time too will come.


End file.
